ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation - Changeling
Character Creation Character creation is standard core dots plus 10 bonus XP. The following is a list of items that you may not select during primary character creation. Some of these items may be available to your during your adventures in character. If you have interest in any of these items please talk to a Storyteller. Merits *Dual Kith - limited (Winter Masques version) *'Fae Mount' *'Market Sense' *'Lethal Mein' *'Token Crafter - limited' *'Promise Tokens' *'Hedge Beast Companion 3 dot' *'Entitlements' *'Mantle 3+' *'Court Goodwill 1+' *'Token 4-5' *'Court Status' *'Harvest 3+' *'Trophy 3+' Goblin Fruits *Hidefruit *'Flower of One Hour' Skills *Onieroscopy *'Hypnogogic Constellation' Contracts *Moon *'Goblin Contracts of Sacrifice. (Readily available IC though)' *'Lucidity' Other *Anti-True Fae Dream Charm *'Crimson Steel' *'Police/Military concepts. You are welcome to have been a police/military personelle previous to coming to Las Vegas, however you will not be allowed to start in Changeling as one.' *'Pledges: No character may enter with more than 2 pledges existing. Freehold pledge and Court pledge do not count.' *'Fetch Scrap: Having killed your Fetch is a lofty badge of honor. As such only under extreme circumstances will you be allowed to enter play having already done away with your Fetch.' *'Token Limb' * Regarding The Great List of Never's and Always No's The following is a list of things to save us, the Storytellers, time by getting it out of the way. You can, as a player, read this list and save yourself the time of asking. These items listed here will never be approved, they will never get a maybe and there will never ever be a time in which you might be able to acquire it. *Homespun Contracts *'Homespun Merits (save for Tokens)' *'Membership in any Court save the Four Seasons unless it is directly approved by the gods themselves' *'Homespun Kiths/Seemings' *'Homespun anything aside from Tokens' *'Partially Transformed Mortals' *'Fate Points' *'Playing a: Loyalist, Militiaman (as listed in Autumn Nightmares), Privateer, Fetch, Fetch Child, fae baby, True Fae or Banished.' *'Pregnancy, Children or Birthing as a Changeling anything other than still borns, mutants or other such bygones that shall not live after birth past a rate of 1 hour per dot of Wyrd of the mother. (Yes that means that Changelings can get pregnant.)' *'3+ Kith/Seemings (as per the information in Winter Masques) no matter how high your Wyrd ever gets.' * Approved Books The expanded list of information regarding the various books of changeling can be found on the Changeling Books? list. If you have questions about a specific item listed in any of the books of the Lost, please consult this list before discussing it with a Storyteller. If you do not know what the "tier structure" means, please feel free to ask. The tier structure is as follows: Tier 1 Books: Changeling the Lost Lords of Summer Rites of Spring Tier 2 Books: Winter Masques Night Horrors Grim Fears Dancers in the Dusk Tier 3 Books: Autumn Nightmares Equinox Roads Under Review Goblin Markets Swords at Dawn